The start of something new
by schnakki
Summary: This is the start of something new. Lord Voldemort ist besiegt, die Zaubereiwelt zerstört und nicht nur Hogwarts muss aufgebaut werden, sondern auch die Liebe muss Stück für Stück (wieder) zusammengefügt werden.
1. Chapter 1

Als Harry aufwachte, trug er noch seine gesamte dreckige Kleidung. Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig erholt und wie gerädert. Mit einem Blick durch seinen alten Schlafsaal sah er rot. In jedem Bett waren Rotschöpfe zu sehen. Die Weasley´s hatten sich zu ihm gelegt. Mit einem Lächeln bemerkte er, dass Ron zusammen mit Hermine in seinem alten kleinen Bett lag, während er in den Betten von Dean, Seamus und Neville Rons Brüder erkennen konnte. Das schwache Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht verschwand. Die langen roten Haare nach denen er insgeheim Ausschau gehalten hatte, waren nicht da. Es herrschte komplette Stille im Schloss, friedliche Stille. Nach einer Nacht, die alles andere als leise und friedlich war. Und dann fielen Harry Potter, dem Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords, ein weiteres Mal die Augen zu.

Das nächste Mal hatte sich die friedliche Stille schon etwas gelegt. Er hörte Hermine und Ron sprechen, prompt schlug er die Augen auf. Hermine und Ron schauten auf sein Himmelbett hinab. Die anderen Schlafgäste waren verschwunden. „Oh, du bist schon wach", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. Harry setzte sich auf. „Guten Morgen, wie.." „Haarry Potter, Sir", quiekte es plötzlich. Winky die kleine Haushelfe war im Raum erschienen. „Ich bringen Ihnen und Ihren Freunden Essen, Sir." „Essen?", schoss Ron freudig hervor. Und tatsächlich schnipste Winky einmal mit ihren langen dürren Fingern und Berge von Essen, die Harry stark an die Festessen zu Weihnachten erinnerte, erschienen. „Wiiiinnschkyyy, du bisch die beessschte", brachte Ron zwischen zwei großen Bissen noch hervor. „Ja, Miss Weasley dachte, dass Sie Hunger hätte, Sir." „Isch sags dooosch, Mum isscht die Beschte", schmatzte er weiter und auch Harry und Hermine konnten sich beim Anblick des Festmahls nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit bloßen Händen stopften sie alles in sich hinein, was sie zu fassen bekamen, zu lang mussten sie nur das Essen, was Hermine aus dem Wald zu etwas essbaren machen konnte. „Oh, ich meinte die little Miss Weasley. Ginny Weasley hat mich ganz nett gebeten Ihnen etwas zu bringen." „Isch sags dooosch Ginny ischt die Besschte", wiederholte sich Ron. Was ihm ein Augenrollen von Hermine bescherte. „Ich sollte auch Madam Pomfrey Bescheid geben, wenn sie wach sind, damit Sie sie behandeln kann, ja all das traut Miss Weasley Winky zu, sagt Miss Weasley", gab die Elfe von sich. Und auch schon klopfte es an der Tür und sie schwang auf. Die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts kam vollgepackt mit Trankphiolen und Verbandsmaterial auf sie zugestürzt. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Hinter ihr im Türrahmen erschienen zwei weitere bekannte Gesichter. „Rooooonnn, mein Baaabyy!", Mrs Weasley stürmte auf ihren zweitjüngsten Sohn zu und schloss ihn in eine von ihren berühmten Klammerumarmungen, während Hermine und Harry von Madam Pomfrey etliche Phiolen in den Mund geschoben bekamen. Hinter Mrs Weasley schloss Kingsley Shacklebolt die Tür wieder. „Hallo ihr Drei", sagte er knapp und sah zu, wie Mrs Weasley einen nach den anderen in ihre Arme schloss, Tränen über das Gesicht laufend. „Ich hab mir ja solche Sorgen gemacht, ihr habt euch gar nicht gemeldet, wo wart ihr denn, was habt ihr denn gemacht? Oh, mein lieber Harry, du warst ja so tapfer, ihr wart alle tapfer. Ich bin ja so stolz! Ronnie, geht's dir gut? Ihr seht ja alle ganz abgemagert aus, ihr braucht dringend was zu essen! Und dann müsst ihr alles erzählen, oh, oh dann muss ich Arthur holen! Er hat euch ja auch so vermisst, er ist auch so stolz auf euch Drei…" „Molly, Molly, jetzt lass die drei doch einmal Luft holen", sagte Kingsley. „Du hast gut reden, Kingsley, Ron ist mein Sohn und Harry und Hermine gehören auch zur Familie, du ahnst nicht was ich durchgestanden habe, als die drei auf Bills Hochzeit einfach verschwanden". „Ich kann es mir vorstellen, aber die drei sind ja heil wieder das auch noch Siegreich. Ich kann euch nur im Namen der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft gratulieren und euch natürlich Danken. Harry, und auch euch, Ron und Hermine. Großen Respekt, wirklich. Dumbledore und auch deine Eltern wären bestimmt richtig stolz, Harry", sagte Kingsley.

„Du bist jetzt also Zaubereiminister?", hakte Hermine nach. „Noch immer die schlaue Hexe, ja, zumindest in der Überbrückungszeit wurde ich zum Minister ernannt", erwiderte dieser. „Ach, Kingsley du wirst es auch wohl danach noch lange Zeit machen", brachte Mrs. Weasley hervor, die immer noch Ron im Arm hielt. Er lächelte sie dankbar an. „Wie sieht es draußen aus?", fragte Harry. Kingsleys Gesicht wurde schlagmals ernst. „Nun, vieles ist zerstört, einige räumen aber bereits auf. Auch eure alte DA packt kräftig mit an." Kinglsey machte eine Pause. „Wir haben auch schwere Verluste erlitten...Tonks, Remus, Fred…" Mrs Weasley fing an zu weinen. „Aber es waren die letzten Verluste, die wir Voldemort zu verschulden haben", gab er zu denken. „Ich möchte es sehen", sagte Harry. Kingsley nickte. „Harry, aber dann unter den Tarnumhang, die.. die Menschen sind bestimmt gespannt darauf dich zu sehen und auf Interviews hast du doch bestimmt noch keine Lust", gab Hermine zu denken. Ihr Blick sagte, erst müssen wir drei sprechen, was wir sagen. Der Elderstab ruhte noch immer auf Harrys Nachtisch, schnell steckte er ihn ein. „Ja gut, dann mal los."

Es hatte schon etwas seltsames, sich wieder zu dritt unter den Tarnumhang zu schleichen, wie sie es bereits in ihrem ersten Jahr gemacht haben. Vor allem Rons Größe erschwerte das geheime Unterfangen ungemein. „Ach die sind doch sowieso alle beschäftigt, da fallen so ein paar Füße gar nicht auf", gab Ron sich unbesorgt. Sie liefen die große Treppe hinab, als Harry auf einmal rote lange Haare entdeckte. Ginny stand ihnen mit dem Rücken zugewandt auf der Treppe. Hermine und Ron stolperten, als Harry abrupt anhielt und Ginny anstarrte. „Waas zum", fing Ron an, doch Hermine hielt ihn den Mund an. „Psst, Ron!" Seine Schwester stand vor der ehemaligen DA. Neben ihr Neville und teilte Arbeitskräfte ein. „Dean, Seamus, Parvati, ihr geht runter in die Kerker und räumt erst einmal die großen Gesteinsbrocken weg, Cho, Lee, Padma und Angelina, ihr geht mit Filch. Ich weiß, er nervt, aber er weiß wie alles war und ihr könnt ihm helfen es auch so wieder herzustellen. Der Rest kommt mit Neville und mir. Hagrids Hütte ist vollkommen zerstört worden, wir wollen ihm ein neues Heim schaffen. Wenn es Fragen gibt, kommt einfach oder schickt einen Patronus", sagte sie und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort machten sich die übrigen Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee an die Arbeit. Dann drehte sich Ginny um und schaute genau in Harrys Augen, die vom Tarnumhang verhüllt wurden. Sie war ihm ganz nah. Er konnte schon fast ihren blumigen Duft einziehen. Das Verlangen seine Arme auszustrecken und sie in den Arm zu nehmen war riesig. Doch Hermine, die es ahnte, hielt ihn an den Schultern zurück. „Und ihr Drei, lasst euch bei der Familie sehen, sie wollen euch dringend sehen. Und erzählt nichts, solange ich nicht auch wieder da bin, ich möchte alles wissen." „Ginny?", rief Neville vom Eingansportal herüber. „Kommst du?" „Ja, ich bin sofort da!", rief sie Neville zu und wandte sich ein letztes Mal den drei Freunden unter dem Umhang zu. „Ihr solltet eure Füße besser verstecken, Rons Riesenlatschen ragen überall heraus." Sie lachte und fügte hinzu mit festen Blick auf Harry. „Schön, dass ihr euch nichts passiert ist." Noch bevor ihre Augen glasig voll Tränen wurden, drehte sie sich um und rannte auf Neville zu, der im Eingangsportal auf sie wartete und verschwand mit ihm auf dem Hogwartsgelände.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts war vollkommen zerstört. Entweder zierten Löcher oder Explosionsspuren die Wände. Die Portraits, sonst voller Leben und Gesprächen, waren verlassen. Daneben in Firenzes alten Klassenzimmer, lagen die Opfer der großen Schlacht. Damals war das Wahrsageklassenzimmer extra für den Zentauren in das Erdgeschoss verlegt und wie seine Heimat der Verbotene Wald gestaltet worden. Da waren sie also: Die Opfer des Krieges. Hermine liefen stille Tränen über die Wangen, als sie die trauernde Familie um die Opfer sah.

Es waren provisorisch kleine Abtrennwände durch den Raum gezogen, sodass jede Familie ein wenig Privatsphäre hatte, um die Verstorbenen zu betrauern. Langsam ging das Goldene Trio durch den Raum. Harry erkannte Colin Creevy´s Bruder Dennis in einer der Abteilungen und weitere bekannte Gesichter, die nun leblos auf kleinen Kissen ruhten. Bei den Gedanken an die vielen Toten, wurde Harry ganz flau in der Magengegend. Dieses Gefühl verflog sich auch nicht, als er die vielen anderen Toten und deren Familien sah. Es wurde schlimmer. Neben ihm versteifte sich Ron bei jeder Kabine, die sie passierten. Er ahnte, dass er gleich auf seinen großen Bruder Fred treffen müsste, der genau wie die anderen Toten hier in dem alten Wahrsageklassenzimmer liegen würde. Und genauso kam es, bereits hinter der nächsten Trennwand, sah er ihn. Aufgebettet auf einer Trage. Scheinbar dieselbe Person, aber nur mit einer Ohrmuschel saß ihnen mit dem Rücken zugewandt vor der Trage. George weinte um seinen Zwillingsbruder. Er war seit dem Ende der Schlacht nicht von der Seite seines zweiten Ichs gewichen.

Auch die restliche Familie Weasley war dort versammelt, Bill hatte die Hand auf die Schulter seines jüngeren Bruders gelegt, den Blick weiterhin auf Fred. Während Ron und Hermine auf Freds Todesbett zugingen, blieb Harry weiterhin starr in der Tür stehen. Der Anblick des weinenden George und auch von Ron, der nun hemmungslos weinte, zerriss ihm das Herz. Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort stand. Er sah zu, wie Fleur und Bill den Raum verließen, wie Arthur nach seiner Ehefrau suchen ging. Nach und nach nahmen sie Abschied von ihrem Bruder.

„Hey", kam eine leise Stimme hinter Harry. Es war Ginny, rußverschmiert. Sie streifte Harrys Arm beim vorbei gehen. Sie lief auf George zu, hockte sich zu ihm, nahm seine Hand. Eine Weile verweilten sie so da, bis Ginny leise anfing auf George einzureden. Harry sah, wie sie ganz behutsam eine Strähne aus Freds blassem Gesicht strich und seine Wange streichelte. „Ginny hatte schon immer eine besondere Beziehung zu den Zwillingen, hoffentlich schafft sie es, George zum Essen und Schlafen zu bewegen, sonst ist er der nächste, der hier liegt", flüsterte Charlie Harry zu. Dieser nickte nur. Er erinnerte sich an sein sechstes Jahr, als er weinend vor dem leblosen Dumbledore saß, auch damals war es Ginny gewesen, die mit ihrer einfühlsamen Art ihn zum Aufstehen und gehen bewegt hatte. „Sie schafft es", sagte er und schluckte einen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, doch dann zog Ginny George hoch und ging mit ihm im Arm in den Schlafsaal und auch Harry zog weiter. Stundenlang saß er vor Remus und Tonks, deren Tragen nebeneinander aufgebettet waren. „Es war nicht sinnlos, Harry", sagte Hermine hinter ihm. „Sie wollten eine bessere Welt und jetzt haben wir endlich mal eine realistische Chance sie zu bekommen." „Das müssen wir jetzt auch hinkriegen, Mann, sonst wäre Fred ziemlich wütend und die Beiden wahrscheinlich auch", gab Ron ziemlich nüchtern von sich. „Wir sollten jetzt nach oben gehen, Harry. Die anderen wollen wissen, was… was letztes Jahr geschehen ist. Kingsley, McGonagall und die Weasleys", sagte Hermine und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen: „Merlin, in ein zwei Monaten, will ich einfach nur mal Zuhause sitzen und nichts tun." „Klar, weil das ja so typisch für dich ist", grunzte Ron. Sie lachten kurz und gingen dann in den Schlafsaal.

In seinem alten Schlafzimmer stand ein langer Tisch, an dem alle Platz nahmen. Harry setzte sich neben Ginny, insgeheim hoffte er, nach dem Gespräch noch mit ihr sprechen zu können. „So, ihr drei. Was habt ihr gemacht, nachdem ihr von der Hochzeit verschwunden seid?", fragte Kingsley Shacklebolt gerade heraus. Harry begann zu erzählen, von den Hokruxen, dem Einbruch bei Gringotts, dem Einbruch im Ministerium, der Odyssee im Haus der Malfoys… Sie hatten ein gutes Publikum, das wenig Fragen stellte und selbst Mrs Weasley unterbrach sie nicht, sondern weinte still in ihr Taschentuch. Hermine unterbrach Harry hin und wieder und erklärte einige Zusammenhänge, was Hokruxe sind, wie sie das Schwert von Gryffindor gefunden hatten und wie sie vorankamen. Harry stockte, als er zu dem Punkt kam, in dem er kurz davor war in den Verbotenden Wald zu gehen. Er hatte selbst noch nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, ein Kloß steckte in seinem Hals, bis er eine kühle Hand auf seiner spürte, die bisher einsam auf seinen Knien ruhte. Ginnys Hand mit leichten Sommersprossen übersäht. Sie drückte seine Hand fest und Harry sprach ruhig weiter.

Es war mucksmäuschenstill, als die drei geendet hatten. „Ich kann es nur wiederholen, ihr drei seid die tapfersten und mutigsten… ich bin stolz auf euch", brachte Kingsley heraus und räusperte sich lautstark. „Nun, wenn Sie schon hier sind. Mr Longbottom, schildern Sie doch bitte die Situation hier in Hogwarts." „Was, ich?", fragte Neville Longbottom. „Ginny kann das doch viel besser als ich." Ginny schüttelte nur leicht mit Kopf, sie stand auf und blickte aus dem Fenster und ließ dabei Harrys Hand los. Ihre Wärme verließ ihn augenblicklich. „Die Carrows waren schrecklich, sie folterten - selbst die Kleinsten. Wegen Kleinigkeiten, wenn sie die Hausaufgaben vergaßen oder einen neuen Zauber nicht gleich beherrschten. Es war grauenhaft. Sie benutzten die Unverzeihlichen Flüche oder hängten uns im Kerker an den Händen auf. Wenn sie uns nicht folterten, dann sollten wir im Unterricht die Unverzeihlichen Flüche lernen. " Er stoppte. „Professor McGonagall sagte sie kämpften. Wie haben Sie gekämpft, Mr Longbottom?", fragte Kingsley. „Nun, Ginny und ich wir riefen die DA wieder zurück ins Leben. Es, es kamen sogar noch einige dazu. Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass der Raum der Wünsche uns ein sicheres Versteck war, den anderen das Kämpfen beigebracht und hab mich zusammen mit Luna und Ginny um die Wunden der anderen gekümmert. Ginny hat sich für die Kleinen eingesetzt, sie hat sogar Strafen auf sich genommen, damit die Carrows sie nicht bekommen…" „Sie hat was?", Ron und Harry sprangen gleichzeitig auf. „Du hast dich freiwillig foltern lassen?", schrie Ron jetzt seine jüngere Schwester an. Ginny bewegte sich nicht, sondern starrte aus dem Fenster heraus. Ihre Stimme war sehr leise und eine Spur bedrohlich. „Sollte ich etwa zulassen, dass Elfjährige stundenlang mit dem Cruciatusfluch gefoltert werden?", fragte sie. „Und sie waren es auch, die das Schwert aus Snapes Büro gestohlen hat?", fragte Kingsley und bedeutete mit einer Handbewegung Harry und Ron leise zu sein. Sie setzten sich wieder hin. Harry war geschockt. Ginny wurde also mit dem Cruciatusfluch gefoltert. Er hatte gedacht, Hogwarts wäre ein sicherer Ort gewesen, doch selbst dort hatte Voldemorts Schreckensregime sich ausgebreitet. „Ja. Wir dachten es wäre gut eine Waffe zu haben, wenn die Schlacht beginnt." „Sie wollten also direkt mitkämpfen?", fragte Shacklebolt. „Sonst wären wir ja wohl nicht in der DA, natürlich wollten wir kämpfen", sagte Ginny. Ginny beschrieb, wie sie in Snapes Büro einbrach und das bei Snape die üblichen Nachsitzmethoden üblich waren, wie bereits zuvor. Sie war das Risiko eingegangen, weil sie nichts vor Snape zu befürchten hatte, wie sie meinte. „Ginny, mir wurde gesagt, ich sollte dich fragen wo die Todesser Avery und Mcluiber sind", sagte Shacklebolt. Ginny drehte sich um, die ganze Zeit hatte sie nach Draußen gestiert. Sie grinste. „Avery ist im Verschwindekabinett neben dem Klo von Myrthe und Mcluiber im Rohr neben Myrthe. Sie beschwert sich jeden Tag, dass er eine Heulsuse ist", feixte sie. Neville lachte mit, nur die anderen starrten sie an. „Ginny und Luna haben die eingesperrt noch bevor die Schlacht anfing", meinte Neville. „Eigentlich sitzen die da jetzt schon zwei Wochen fest. Die hatten sie einfach unterschätzt", lachte er. „Das haben wir wohl alle", murmelte Arthur. Harry fragte sich, was die drei wohl sonst noch alles angestellt hatten, während des letzten Jahres. Einen Blick auf Hermine sagte ihm, dass sie genau dasselbe dachte.

„Na gut, jetzt wo wir das geklärt haben, wer hat Lust auf Quidditch, Harry?", durchbrach Ginny wiederrum die Stille. „Ich bin dabei", sagte Harry sofort und schaute Ginny fest in die Augen. Auch Charlie, Ron und George meldeten sich. „Ähm, Harry. Ich denke nicht, dass das möglich ist. Wir müssen ein paar Interviews geben und regeln, was jetzt kommen soll", sagte Professor McGonagall. Harry schlug sachte mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch. „Dann, ein anderes Mal. Bis dann." Ginny zog mit den anderen von Dannen. Sie hatte wohl keine Lust auf weitere Fragen, genauso wenig wie Harry. Aber er hatte da eher keine Wahl, also kämpfte er sich zusammen mit Ron und Hermine durch die Fragen der Reporter. Aber ohne die Kimmkorn.

Aus dem Fenster konnte er zwischendurch immer wieder die anderen beim Quidditchspielen beobachten. Abends kamen sie auf Harry zu. Ron und Hermine waren spazieren. „Hey, das Spiel war der Wahnsinn. Wir haben mit Viktor Krum gespielt. Krass, oder?", Charlie kam auf Harry zugestürzt, hinter ihm George, Ginny und Viktor Krum. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und gestikulierten wild, was bei dem stämmigen Krum nicht natürlich aussah. „Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Krum Harry. „Mit Ron spazieren gegangen." „Ach, das heißt also, sie knutschen unten am See rum?", lachte Ginny und setzte sich neben Harry. „Harry, das hättest du sehen müssen, Ginny und Viktor haben sich nichts auf dem Besen gegönnt", sagte George. „Ginny ist eine wirklich tolle Spielerin", sagte Krum und lächelte Ginny an. Harry legte demonstrativ einen Arm um sie. Das Monster, in seinem Inneren war wieder zum Leben erweckt worden und gröhlte vor Wut. „Ich weiß, ich hab sie damals in die Mannschaft geholt", antwortete er knapp. „Hey Harry, ich will eine große Siegesfeier schmeißen. Eine Fredparty. Sie soll legendär werden, was hälst du davon? „Ja, eine gute Idee", sagte Harry abwesend. Er bemerkte wie Ginny sich an ihn lehnte, als Ron und Hermine, um die Ecke bogen. „Hey ihr", lächelte Hermine, sie hielt Rons Hand und ihre Haare wirkten noch mehr durcheinander, als sonst schon. „Hermine, George will heute eine seiner legendären Partys schmeißen", sagte Ginny. „Wollen wir uns oben zusammen fertigmachen? Luna wollte mir noch die Haare schneiden." Hermine nickte und mit einem Sprung waren die Jungs alleine und die Mädchen auf den Weg zur Schönheitskur.


	3. Chapter 3

Liebe Sophie007, dieses Kapitel ist für dich. Ohne dich und deinen Kommentar, hätte ich wohl nicht weitergeschrieben. Vielen lieben Dank!

Die Pläne der Siegesparty von George wurden von Professor McGonagall durchkreuzt. Sie setzte gerade als die Mädchen im Schlafsaal verschwunden waren, einen offiziellen Empfang an. „Zur Würdigung der Gefallenen und zur Feier der Wiederherstellung des Friedens" lautete die großen eingerahmten Anzeigetafeln an jeder Torpforte von Hogwarts. „Dann ist es wohl wieder soweit", sagte Ron. „Womit?", fragte Harry. „Na, McGonagall ist wieder zu ihrem alten Ich zurückgekehrt." Harry nickte. Tatsächlich hatte McGonagall sich für ihren Charakter untypisch verhalten seit Beginn der Schlacht. Die Ansage klang wieder ganz nach der alten, strengen und regelbewussten Verwandlungslehrerin.

Der Abend kam schneller als geplant. Ständig wurden Harry und Ron auf dem Weg angehalten von fast unbekannten Gesichtern umarmt, gratuliert und teilweise sogar nach Autogrammen gefragt. Harry war das ganze eigentlich mehr als peinlich, während er das Gefühl hatte, dass Ron gar nicht genug von der Aufmerksamkeit bekommen konnte. „Man, wir kommen ja gar nicht hoch", grinste Ron und versuchte vergeblich genervt zu klingen. „Ich denke, dass wird heute Abend noch schlimmer werden", sagte Harry düster. „Ehrlich?", klang Ron hoffnungsvoll. „Also wenn ich da an Slughorns „Empfänge" denke, befürchte ich das", antwortete er. Endlich waren sie am Portrait der Fetten Dame angelangt, sie zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Euch lasse ich auch so rein", säuselte sie. „Es gibt doch noch gar keine neuen Passwörter, oder?", fragte Ron sie. „Könnt ihr nicht mal eine Aufmerksamkeit akzeptieren?", antwortete sie grimmig, während sie ihnen den Weg doch schließlich freigab. Oben angekommen kam ihnen eine Wolke aus Parfum und Seidenglatts Haargel entgegen. „Ihr seid spät dran!", kreischte Mrs Weasley und stürzte auf die Beiden zu. „Los! Los! Los! Alle werden nur auf euch gucken!" Sie schob die beiden zu ihren Betten, wo bereits ihre Festumhänge aufgehangen waren. „Woher..?" Doch Harry kam gar nicht dazu die Frage zu beenden. „Arthur war im Fuchsbau und hat euch eure Festumhänge mitgebracht, schließlich seid ihr die Hauptpersonen auf dem großem Empfang. Alle werden nur auf euch gucken", sagte sie stolz. Während Harry ein entnervter Seufzer rausrutschte, für den er direkt einen bösen Blick von Mrs Weasley erntete. „Das ihr euch nachher ja benehmt, ich will mich nicht für euch schämen müssen!", mahnte sie. Also schnappten die Beiden sich ihre Umhänge und schlenderten zum Bad, aus dem gerade die Mädchen kamen. Luna, Hermine und Ginny hatten sich schon rausgeputzt und kamen aus dem Waschraum der Jungs. Sie trugen allesamt ihre Kleider von der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur. „Bad ist frei", flötete Hermine bestens gelaunt und auch sie treibte die Jungs zur Hast an.

In nur fünf Minuten standen sie wieder im Schlafsaal. Harry hatte gar nicht probiert sein Haar zu zähmen und Ron sprach darüber noch kurz mit Hermine zu verschwinden. Harry wandte sich hingegen seinen Schuhen zu, um sie zu putzen und Ginny dabei unauffällig zu beobachten, die sich bemühte Charlies Fliege zu richten, während dieser wild durch die Gegend gestikulierte.

„Ginny, mich haben heute drei Jungs gefragt, ob ich ein gutes Wort bei ihnen einlegen könnte für sie, damit du mit ihnen ausgehst", erzählte Charly gerade. „Dich auch? Mich hat heute auch dieser Dean um Erlaubnis gefragt, Ginny fragen zu dürfen", mischte sich Arthur Weasley ein. „Ganz schön begehrt, unsere Ginny", erwiderte Bill und alle männlichen Weasleys nickten und starrten den jüngsten Rotschopf an. Harry starrte ebenfalls und entwickelte eine enorme Wut auf Dean und die anderen Jungs. Ein, zwei Verdächtige fielen ihm direkt ein. Ginny hingegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hantierte scheinbar noch konzentrierter an Charlies Fliege herum. Wie auf Kommando klopfte es.

Neville öffnete die Tür und zog damit alle Blicke auf sich. „Ginny, kannst – kannst du vielleicht mal kurz kommen?" „Neeeville – komm doch rein, mein Junge!" Mrs Weasley stürzte direkt auf ihn zu. „Ähm, eigentlich wollte ich nur.. ich wollte nur kurz mit Ginny sprechen..", wehrte er ab. Ginny lächelte und ging auf ihn zu: „Was gibt es denn, Neville?" Ein Wand aus Rotschöpfen bildete sich hinter ihr und auch Harry stand auf und blickte neugierig auf seinen Klassenkameraden. Dieser wurde durch diese geballte Weasley-Fron noch nervöser. „Ich…ich hab ein Geschenk für dich", antwortete Neville, der bereits in seinem Festumhang steckte. „Ein Geschenk? Wofür?", grinste Ginny. „Na, du hast mir so geholfen… du weißt schon das Jahr und auch bei Hannah. Und wir haben so viel durchgemacht. Du bist so eine gute Freundin gewesen, da dachte ich, du verdienst etwas besonderes", rasselte er im affentempo seine augenscheinlich vorbereitete Rede herunter. Dabei versuchte er eine kleine Schatulle aus seinem Umhang rauszuziehen, was nicht so recht zu klappen schien. „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen", zögerte Ginny. „Es ist von meiner Mum. Du weißt schon, sie kann es … da… nicht tragen und Oma hat es mir extra wegen dir gebracht, weißt du?", erklärte Neville. „Danke, Neville." „Was ist es?", platzte es aus Mrs Weasley heraus. „Ein Armband.", antwortete Ginny staunend. Sie hatte gerade erst das kleine Kästchen geöffnet und bestaunte den Inhalt. Es war ein silbernes Armband mit einem kleinen Kleeblatt als Anhänger. „IchdachtenachalldemPechkönntenwir- wir alle etwas Glück vertragen", schloss Neville. Ginny antwortete nicht, sondern schloss ihn einfach nur in eine herzliche Umarmung. Das eifersüchtige Monster in Harrys Brust brodelte. Es wäre doch wohl sein Recht seiner Freundin Schmuck seiner Mutter zu schenken! Doch kaum war ihm dieser Gedanke in den Kopf gekommen, meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sagte: „Du hast mit ihr Schluss gemacht, sie ist frei. Vielleicht hat sie sogar schon einen anderen. Vielleicht sogar Neville…" Auch drückte sich sein Versprechen gegenüber Ron Ginny in Ruhe zu lassen in sein Gedächnis. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die störenden Gedanken davonzuschieben.

Hastig verabschiedete sich Neville und verschwand wieder durch die Tür, durch die er gekommen war. „Na was war denn das?", harkte Bill nach. „Was läuft da zwischen dir und dem kleinem Longbottom?" Harry spitzte die Ohren. „Nichts, läuft da. Wir sind super gute Freunde! Ich glaube er wollte sich dafür bedanken, dass ich ihn mit Hannah Abott verkuppelt habe", zuckte Ginny mit den Schultern. Sie tat völlig cool, während ihre Augen zu Harrys haschten. Dieser stand noch immer völlig perplex in der Mitte des Schlafsaals mit seinem linken Schuh in der Hand. Er räusperte sich und starrte Ginny an, die gerade ihr neues Armband umlegte.

Der Abend wurde so langweilig wie befürchtet. Die Drei mussten gefühlt jedes Handpaar im Saal schütteln. Viele wichtige Personen waren angereist. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry erkennen, wie Neville am Tisch munter drauf losgähnte und George und Ginny spielten eine Runde Zauber Schnip-Schnap. Wie gerne wollte er sich zu ihnen gesellen. Er hätte so Lust auf ein wenig Ruhe. Diese ganzen Bekanntmachungen und auch Veränderungen in Hogwarts strengten ihn nur an. Beim nächsten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick waren Ginny und George verschwunden. Auch Neville war verschwunden. Wo waren sie denn auf einmal alle? „Hey wo sind denn die anderen alle?", flüsterte Harry Ron ins Ohr, der gerade an der Seite von Hermine mit einer großen Hexe mit Zotteln am Hut sprach. „Eben waren sie noch…wo sind denn die anderen?", fragte er mit verwirrten Blick. Er löste sich von Hermine und zog die Augenbrauen auf. „Die Karte des Rumtreibers?" Harry nickte. „Yep, die Karte." Sie gingen in eine ruhigere Ecke und Harry zog die Karte aus seinem Umhang. Auf der Karte suchten sie nach den Mitgliedern der DA. „Hey, was macht ihr denn da? Die Leute wollen euch sehen, gerade dich, Harry!", kam Hermine auf sie zu. „Ist dir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass alle aus der DA verschwunden sind?", fragte er sie, als ob ihm es aufgefallen wäre.

„Ich hab sie", sagte Harry und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Ginnys Punkt. Tatsächlich tummelten sich die Punkte auf der Karte alle auf einem Haufen. „Wo sind sie denn?", fragte Hermine und steckte ihren buschigen Kopf zwischen die Schultern der zwei Freunde. „Im im Kerker", sagte Harry ungläubig. „Na dann mal los", sagte Ron und nahm Hermine bei der Hand.

Sie standen tatsächlich vor dem Eingang der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsräume. Niemand dachte, dass sich zu dieser Zeit sich jemand dorthin verlaufen könnte. „Wir brauchen das Passwort", sagte Harry. Sie standen bereites vor der dicken Steinmauer, die den Eingang verdeckte. „Ich glaub ich hör Musik", sagte Hermine, die ihr Ohr an die Mauer gelegt hatte. „Ginny", sagte Harry prompt. Doch es rührte sich nichts. „Remus, Tonks, Lupin?" fragte Ron die Mauer. „Fred", sagte Hermine nach kurzem Überlegen. Das Portal öffnete sich und sehr laute Musik dröhnte ihnen entgegen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war vollkommen umdekoriert worden und die in diesen Räumen so verhassten Gryffindorfarben zierten die Räume. Es roch sehr stark nach einer Mischung aus Feuerwhiskey, Butterbier und Schweiß. „Heeeeeeeeeeey ihr", gröhlte ihnen Lee Jordan entgegen. „Wo sind Ginny und George?", schrie Ron ihm entgegen. „Ooh, dadrüben!", rief Jordan und zeigte in die Menschenmenge. Dort sahen sie Ginny, die gerade mit Seamus und Neville anstoßte und ihren Feuerwhiskey in nur einem Zug leerte. „Was…", sagte Ron und stürmte auf sie zu. Hermine und Harry rannten ihm hinterher. „Heeey", sagte Ginny, offensichtlich schon ein wenig angetrunken und strahlte Harry an. „Schön, dass ihr.." „Was machst du hier?", schrie Ron? „Was denn?", fragte Ginny, deren Grinsen wie ausgeloschen war. „Du bist zu jung, du kannst nicht trinken!", schrie Ron weiter und nahm ihr das leere Glas aus den Händen. „LASS MICH JA IN RUHE!", schrie sie zurück, funkelte ihren älteren Bruder noch einmal an, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, um in der Masse zu verschwinden. Ron, der zufrieden drein blickte, schien sich jetzt die Party genauer anzusehen und Hermine war längst im Gespräch mit Lee Jordan über seinen Erfolg von Potterwatch zu sprechen.

Harry hingegen nutzte die Chance und rannte Ginny hinterher, so gut es ging, drückte er die Menschen aus seinem Weg, um der roten Mähne und dem blumigen Duft zu folgen. „Hey Ginny, warte mal", schrie er so laut, dass seine Stimmbänder bereits weh tan. Doch sie hörte ihn nicht und stürmte in der Ecke, in der die Getränke aufgebaut waren. „Hey", Harry. „Hey, sagte Ginny und blickte ihm in die Augen. Es war das erste Mal seit seinem Geburtstag, dass die beiden Zeit für ein Gespräch hatten.


End file.
